Supersonic HJ5
General information= Summary Say-Wah uses some isotopic shoes to make her appear to be the newest member of HJ5. Characters Main * G * Angel * Love * Music * Baby * Rudie Major * Say-Wah Minor * Mauve Madison Plot Quotes Trivia Goofs * Angel complains about Say-Wah's shoes not matching her dress, but in the photo she's talking about, Say-Wah is wearing a pair of black shorts. * After Baby finishes her second running test with the superspeed swatch, she sits down next to Music on the couch. But after Rudie tries and fails to copy her, Baby disappears from the couch without explanation. |-| Gallery= Screenshots SWpbNewspaper.png|Say-Wah newspaper photobomb. B_SWadorable.png|And it’s adorable. A_ThoseShoes01.png|Wearing those shoes with that outfit is a fashion crime. L_NotWorse.png|Love thinks they have bigger problems then co-ordinating Say-Wah’s outfits. GnotStopThinking.png|G is worried about Say-Wah. GshoeLove01.png|But she’d also love to have a pair of Say-Wah’s new shoes! LoveCorrectingRudie.png|That’s not a watch, Rudie. HJ5skepticalSprSnc.png|HJ5 aren’t so convinced Say-Wah is a minor problem. ConcertTravelSprSnc.png|HJ5 on their way to the concert. HJ5ReadyToExitVan.png|HJ5 ready to exit the Tour Van. GfirmNo02.png|There will never be a sixth member of our band! PaintfaceSurprisedHJ5b.png|HJ5 are very surprised by their new cosmetics! MusicAnnoyedGpuzzledSprSnc.png|HJ5 watching the news report on their instant makeover. BabyStrike01.png|Angel says bowling ball, Baby can’t resist saying Strike! LoveAngryToSolve.png|Love is determined to solve the conundrum, no matter how long it takes! GirlsWaiting.png|The girls waiting for Love to say something else. L_Supply02.png|Please supply food and water at regular intervals. A_SeeIt.png|You have to see it to believe it. GhowLove.png|Love, how are you playing table tennis like that? LlookGorg.png|Here we look gorgeous. GAMBlookGorg.png|The girls agree with Love’s assessment of their aesthetic perspicacity. LthisisSayWah.png|In super slow playback, Say-Wah is here. GAMB_SayWah.png|The girls recognise Say-Wah, that’s not good! Hypersonic01.png|Say-Wah is moving at hypersonic speed. IsotopicShoes.png|Isotopic shoes. A_IsotopicShow.png|Angel thinks Iso Topic is the name of a fashion designer. L_NotFD.png|Isotopic is not the name of a fashion designer. WaitingForLoveSprSswatchExplanation.png|The girls waiting for Love to explain how their swatches will help solve the Say-Wah problem. SprSswatch.png|The superspeed swatch. LovePresentsSprSswatch.png|These swatches will allow us to run at supersonic speeds. BabyActivatingSprSswatch.png|Baby turning on her supersonic speed without being properly prepared. MusicSpeedSurprised.png|Music surprised at how fast Baby ran away! BabyNotStop.png|Baby discovering that she should not have stopped running while on the ceiling, BabyFalling.png|Because gravity takes effect again! RudieSpeedAssumptionMistake.png|Rudie thinks his swatch can allow him to run that fast too (it can’t). HJ5ReadyToSuperspeedRun.png|HJ5 ready to run at superspeed. BabyNotFast01.png|Baby thinks she is moving at superspeed, BabyNotFast02.png|then she realises she forgot to turn her superspeed on. MusicWaterSuperspeedRunning02.png|Music is faster then a speedboat! DidYouSeeSSH.png|What just passed us? HJ5superspeedIsSuperfun.png|Superspeed is Superfun. BabySeeSayWah.png|I see Say-Wah! SayWahSpeedRealization.png|Say-Wah doesn’t realise HJ5 can see her now. AngelCritique.png|Angel telling Say-Wah stealthy doesn’t mean awful clothes! SayWahReadyToRun.png|Say-Wah ready to superspeed run. HJ5ReadyToSuperspeedChase.png|HJ5 ready to superspeed chase Say-Wah. LoveShowOff01.png|Love couldn’t resist showing off her ability to do a one-handed split handstand. SneakingAfterSayWah.png|Sneaking up on Say-Wah. HJ5Peekaboo.png|HJ5 peekaboo. AngelDoorPointingSSH.png|Angel pointing at the side door. SideDoorEntrySSH.png|A conveniently unlocked and unguarded side door. HJ5unneccessarySneaking.png|Superspeed makes HJ5 imperceptible, so why are they sneaking? LookingForSayWahSSH.png|Looking for Say-Wah, SayWahNotHereSSH.png|but she isn’t here. BabyOopsie.png|Oopsie, we were looking in the wrong room. GdoorKickOpenSSH.png|G opening the door without using the handles. LookingForSayWahAgain01SSH.png|Looking for Say-Wah (again). SayWahSeeMe.png|Say-Wah finally realizing HJ5 can see her. SayWahTaunt02SSH.png|You’re not a true evil villain unless you taunt the good girls. AngryMusic02SSH.png|Music is angry with Say-Wah. YourSongIsMineSSH.png|I own your song now. BabyBreakSong01.png|It’s our breakup song. GbreakSong02.png|She means breakthrough song. SayWahLeavingSSH.png|I’m leaving now……with your song. MusicNoExit03SSH.png|This exit is closed. LostSongPaperSSH.png|Gimmee the song back! GwowFastSSH.png|Wow, you’re fast. SayWahStopSSH.png|Say-Wah says stop! SneakyLoveSSH.png|Sneaky snitchy Love. SayWahSongSSH.png|Say-Wah has the song, AngelSong01SSH.png|up until Angel takes it back. SayWahMineSSH.png|It’s mine, all mine! SWnotNoticeBabySSH.png|Baby is also sneaky snitchy. SWsurprisesBabySSH.png|Say-Wah really wants to keep the song. SWwetShoesSSH.png|Wet shoes for Say-Wah. MusicSmartSolutionSSH.png|Music just figured out Say-Wah’s shoes aren’t waterproofed. SWdryShoesDanceSSH.png|A literal hot shoe shuffle! SWflatteryWeaknessSSH.png|Say-Wah is distracted by G’s flattery, classic villain mistake. SWDistractionOverSSH.png|Say-Wah hears a noise and looks around to see RestOfHJ5ssh.png|the other four members of HJ5. LoveRoundSSH.png|Round and round Say-Wah will go. TimeToSpinOutSSH.png|Let’s all go for a spin. GHasSong02SSH.png|G has the song. BabyWaveSayWahSSH.png|Baby waving goodbye to Say-Wah. SecurityGuardNewJobSSH.png|The night security guard realizing he’s going to be retrenched. SWflyingKickMissSSH.png|Never try to flying kick those can do a backbend, you will always miss! GwaterWorkingSSH.png|G remembers the design flaw in the isotopic shoes. SWwetShoesAgainSSH.png|Say-Wah’s shoes shorting out again. Gwaterproof01SSH.png|Next time, get waterproofing on your speedshoes. SpeedLockedSWssh.png|Say-Wah is still trying to get the song, even as her superspeed slows down. AbandForSWssh.png|Why doesn’t Say-Wah start her own band instead of always trying to join ours? BsuperfunSSH.png|Because we’re superfun? HJ5hhSSH.png| Category:Episodes Category:Season 2